There are known services providing navigation maps, for example, manual hard-copy maps, GPS maps, internet maps, and other kinds of navigation maps. None of these maps, however, is a navigational dynamic map which may be updated based on data which may be received continuously.
Additionally, there are services which calculate estimated preferred routes, for example, based on pre-calculated stored data, such as, for example, data on traffic lights, average velocities, roads conditions and other suitable data. The calculation of the estimated preferred route by these services may base on out-of date data and/or maps.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.